Valerie Beaudry (New Earth)
Armbruster manipulated Beaudry's state of mind, and she became emotionally dependent upon him. She easily fell in love, and was willing to do anything that Armbruster asked, no matter how amoral it may have seemed. Despite the physical and mental abuse that she suffered at Armbruster's hands, she was still very much in love with him. Some seven years after they had last corresponded, Valerie met her pen pal Maxine Sterenbuch for the first time. Maxine could not understand why someone so obviously beautiful would be shy about her appearance. Maxine learned of Armbruster's abusive behavior towards Valerie, but was powerless to do anything about it. Despite her beauty however, Valerie was still jealous of other women—particularly the neophyte super-hero known as Wonder Woman. Armbruster encouraged Valerie's jealousy, intent on using her as a weapon to defeat the Amazon princess. Armbruster got his chance when Wonder Woman made a personal appearance at the Wonder Woman charity fair in Boston Commons. Using the name, the Silver Swan, Beaudry attacked Wonder Woman at the fairgrounds. Her true purpose was to steal a supply of microchips that one of Armbruster's inside men had hidden inside the fairground receipts. Wonder Woman flew up to face her, and the Silver Swan unleashed an intense wave of sonic energy. Though equipped with devastating power, she had little control over it, and even less experience. Wonder Woman grabbed hold of Valerie and flew her out over the sea where no innocents would be harmed. As the two fought in the water, Wonder Woman used her soaked cape as a weapon and ensnared the Silver Swan. Panicking, Valerie released the full range of her powers, but succeeded in only draining herself, thus enabling Wonder Woman to defeat her. | Powers = * : The Silver Swan's most devastating power is the ability to generate an intense blast of hypersonic energy from her mouth. The intensity level of the blast ranges depending upon the Silver Swan's willpower. At its highest intensity, it is strong enough to rupture solid steel. In her first battle with Wonder Woman, she emitted a sonic blast that sheared a Ferris Wheel in half. ** : The Silver Swan possesses the ability to fly; a power that is augmented by the sonic field that her body produces. She wears a winged harness, which helps her to control the direction and velocity of her flight. ** : By emitting a low-level hum, the Silver Swan can use her powers to generate a sonic shield around her body that protects her from most forms of conventional attack, including energy attacks. The sonic shield can also generate a power surge, feeding energy backwards upon an attacker. Valerie first learned of this when Wonder Woman attempted to bind her with the Lasso of Truth. The shield sent an energy backlash along the length of the lasso, briefly stunning Wonder Woman. | Abilities = * : As she grew more experienced, the Silver Swan became adept at aerial combat and maneuvering. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Whenever Valerie uses her powers at full potential, she temporarily loses her ability to manipulate sound, momentarily leaving her vulnerable to attack. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Silver Swan (comics) | Recommended = | Links = * Silver Swan at DCU Guide * Silver Swan at Comicbookdb.com }} Category:Aerial Combat Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Power Loss Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Suicide Squad members